Cameras and camcorders are two main devices that people use to take pictures and create movies. To use these devices, one uses a viewfinder or display to select a scene or frame. As one is engaged in scene selection, he/she concentrates on what is being recorded. This is fine for professionals whose main job is taking photos or recording movies. However, the majority of camera and camcorder users are individuals who use these devices for personal use. For example, parents usually videotape their children during birthday parties and other special occasions such as children's performances at schools. As one tries to capture a moment carefully, he/she has to split his attention between recording the event and enjoying the experience. In effect, there is a contradiction between focusing on recording and enjoying the experience fully. Additionally, existing image and video recorder devices cannot be carried around all the time because of their bulk and weight; consequently, we miss to capture many unexpected and one of a kind moments.